Henripolis Military History
Involvement in Great War Three (3/21-4/10) At 10:00 p.m local time, Henripolis declared war on GGA forces, as per Legion admirality orders. The war intially went well. Eventually, however, events on other fronts went downhill. Enemies Dumbocratic-GGA Rideau-GGA Jeremoria-GGA EBR Land-FAN Rhodesia-FAN Medicmandans_World-FAN OmegaLand-FAN L.O.M.A.H-FAN Opening of the Campaign Henripolis was one of the first to declare war at 10:01.48 local time. The GGA nation Democratia was anarchied by midnight. Over the next twenty four hours, Henripolis and allies including Aces High, Worre, and Windurst defeated two other GGA nations. The Slugging Match By the twenty-fourth of March, Henripolis had become engaged by FAN forces. Initially, the war went well. Faced by strong counterattacks from EBR Land, Henripolis had to adopt a more defensive stance. On the thirteeth of March, an all out offensive was launched on Medicmandans_World, which was a bank nation for FAN and twice Henripolis strength. However, they were at Defcon Five, having just emerged from peace mode. In one hour, the bloodiest battle in the nation's history was fought. One thousand Henripolis troops were slain and eighty tanks destroyed with FAN suffering similar losses. Sixty FAN infrastructure was wiped out. In this battle, Henripolis list most of its offensive strength and was in an effective state of siege was declared when L.O.M.A.H. attacked five days later. Around this time, Henripolis was aided by a Fark division. Siege of Memphis Few soldiers were left to defend Memphis after the Battle of Medicmandan. Around 500 men from the 2nd Infantry Brigade and stragglers from other units formed a defensive line along the Wolf River along the outskirts of the capital and there they made a stand for 48 hours. The Henripolis airforce was gone by this point and FAN aircraft attacked at will. On the fifth of April, FAN forces enter Memphis and for a day, fierce fighting continued with FAN losing 1300 troops, while the 2nd Brigade was wiped out. By midnight, the capital was taken. Skirmishes took place for the next three days in the downtown district, but the battle was effectively over. War Notes -Cruise Missiles were used for the first time. -First time Henripolis was ZI'ed -First Air to Air combat. Participation in the Unjust War (9/13/07-?) The involvement in the Unjust War (Great Scouring) began with a quick update blitz on Rose of Darkness, a \m/ nation. The target was sucessfully anarchied within the hour. A counterattack from another \m/ nation, Nivian, intially took the miltary by surprise. The air war dragged into stalemate, with heavy losses on both sides. Supply lines were crucial for keeping Henripolis in the war, whilst \m/ had no aid to send. The conflict on this front ended with Nivian's surrender to AQB/Legion forces and Rose of Darkness being passed on to lower NS squads for eventual ZI. Their people were reduced to barbarism. The Valhallan front is not of any real note. Basically, I took their tech and they folded like the cheap lawn chair they are. Category:Henripolis